Thalia's Secret
by FBMPyroTech
Summary: So what if Thalia was more "boyish" than she let on beyond her tom-boy facade? What if Artemis found out on accident? Entirely Lemon/Smut. Thalia x Artemis


**A/N: Hey guys, I know that I'm an author not well known for writing good lemons and such. So I decided to bring in a little help and create a pair of one shots that is pure lemon. I love Perlia as much as the next guy, but sometimes it's good to throw a wrench in the works. I'm showing little restraint here. Well what if Thalia was more "boyish" than she let on beyond the tom-boy façade, what if that was found out by Artemis…**

**Fair warning, heavy lemons/smut. I am attempting not to be offensive any gender or anyone's sexuality preference whatsoever. Enjoy**

**-FBM PyroTech**

* * *

It was getting late, Artemis decided to hurry up with her patrol around the camp so she could turn in. Approaching the river near their campsite, she heard a splash. Grabbing her bow and notching an arrow she cautiously approached the river taking cover behind some of the trees. Peering around the trunk she saw it was just Thalia taking a bath. She shrugged it off, Thalia never felt comfortable bathing when the others did. Many of her hunters previously had that nervous issue, but they eventually joined in the communal bathing. Then again Thalia always pitched her tent away from the others, so that turn could be awhile from now. Turning away she thought she saw something off about Thalia, but disregarded it as a trick of the moon light.

Running back to her tent she placed her bow and quiver next to her bed. Keeping a knife on her belt she grabbed a towel, her scrubbing stones, and a change of clothes she walked back to the river to wash off. On her way there she passed Thalia, whose hair glistened with moisture, on her way back to camp. "Milady," Thalia acknowledged before heading towards her tent.

Walking onto the beach, she laid her towel and change of clothes on a nearby rock. Taking off her jacket she discarded the article on the ground. Her shirt soon followed exposing her bare breasts to the cool summer air (she doesn't wear a bra. Such things didn't exist back then, so why would an ancient Greek goddess be wearing one?). She undid her belt and tossed it up on the rock so her knife was in easy reach. Unbuttoning her pants, she shimmied them off and added them to the pile. Then she added her panties to the pile leaving her completely exposed. Grabbing her scrubbing stones she stepped into the river. The cold water caused goose bumps to form up and down her leg as well as cause her nipples to harden. She shivered before wading the rest of the way in. She began scrubbing the filth off her body allowing the current to take it down stream. She relaxed in the cool water. Suddenly a stick snapped and she went on the defensive. A small doe stepped out of the woods and looked at her with its beady eyes. She relaxed glad it wasn't some perverted man or worse one of her hunters (though it had happened in the past, not all of her hunters were straight…). Quickly finishing up she got out of the water and grabbed her towel. Drying herself off, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Thinking she was paranoid she pulled on her clothes and boots and returned to camp.

Deciding she should check on each hunter she circled around. Passing each of her huntresses' tents to make sure that they were asleep she walked up to Thalia's tent which was as per usual staked well away from the other tents. As she approached she heard some moaning from inside the tent. Curious, as well as possibly furious that her Lieutenant would do such a thing, then again she could be going the other way, not something Artemis minded, but still disapproved of in general, but more often than not, she turned a blind eye to such activities, or even more rarely, joined in. Curiosity gaining the better of her judgment, she crept up to Thalia's tent and peered in since the door was ajar. She saw that Thalia was doing something, but she couldn't tell what she was doing or if there was someone else in the tent. Edging the door open a bit more she saw that Thalia was alone, but was curious what she was doing. She had her knees up, lying down on her bed, but she wasn't masturbating in a fashion that she was familiar with. Suddenly Thalia arched her back and she saw what looked like a male penis (She wasn't very familiar with them, she only chopped them off or didn't care to see them). Gasping she fell back, she quickly covered her mouth and tried to move, but her body wouldn't respond.

She could see Thalia look up, see her and grin wickedly. Adjusting her shorts she stood up and walked over to the door and threw it open. Artemis scrambled back only to run into a tree. Thalia crouched over her, a very big tent visible in her shorts. Grabbing her mistress by the shirt, she lifted her up and dragged her over to her tent. Tossing her roughly onto the bed, she watched in horror as Thalia locked the door and threw the key aside.

Turning back to Artemis she grinned and sauntered over. Artemis was paralyzed with fear, anger, and surprisingly curiosity. Straddling her, Thalia leaned down and whispered," Do you like my "little" secret milady."

Artemis struggled to get out from beneath her, but Thalia was holding her arms down tight. Leaning over her face, Thalia smiled again before lowering her lips to Artemis'. Artemis fought the kiss but soon relaxed into it as she let her hunter romance her. Breaking the kiss, Thalia sat up and shed her shirt exposing her C-cup breasts. As she did that, Artemis summoned all her might and knocked Thalia aside. Struggling to stand up while Thalia recovered she ran for the door. Then she remembered that Thalia had locked the door and tossed the key somewhere. Fearing the worst she felt Thalia come up behind her and wrap her arms around her waist. She had shed her shorts as well, considering she could now feel her erection pressing up behind her back.

"Why don't you just relax milady, it'll make this so much easier for you," Thalia said while kissing Artemis' neck. Artemis shuddered, it wasn't the fact that she was nervous of having intercourse with one of her hunters, but this, this was something completely different. Thalia turned her around and kissed her again this time Artemis tried to not think of what was pressing against her core and try to enjoy it, since she knew Thalia wasn't about to let her go anywhere. Breaking away momentarily, making Artemis beg for her touch again, Thalia leaned forwards and locked their lips again. Artemis relaxed into the kissed and wrapped her arms around Thalia's neck causing her to press deeper into the kiss.

Breaking the kiss Artemis lowered herself to her knees never expecting herself to be subjected to this humiliation. Ironic that her first cock, would not be from a man, but rather from one of her hunters. Removing Thalia's boxers she got her first good look at it as it sprung out at her. Easily around 7 ½ - 8 inches and at least 1 ½ inches wide, Artemis gasped wondering how it would fit. Thalia must have seen her expression because she smiled and grabbed Artemis' hand and brought it up to her cock. Deep down, Artemis hoped that this was either a dream or a sick practical joke, but even further down, she was actually turned on by this. Artemis wrapped her hand around it and looked up for confirmation, Thalia nodded. Stroking up and down slowly at first Artemis wondered how to proceed. Thalia solved this problem by wrapping her hand around Artemis' and helping her give the handjob. Artemis growing bolder, began stroking faster. Thalia moaned and stopped Artemis momentarily allowing her to sit on the bed and continue. Remembering what a man had forced her hunters to do several years ago before she killed him, she lowered her lips to the head of Thalia's erection and placed the tip of it in her mouth. Swirling her tongue around it getting a taste of it Thalia moaned in pleasure throwing her head back while pressing firmly behind Artemis' head. Taking the cue she tried taking a couple more inches into her mouth, then another. Then another. Gagging for a moment she ignored it and began deep throating her Lieutenant.

This continued for some time until Thalia decided to change things up a bit. Pushing Artemis off, she flipped her over until Thalia was staring at her pussy. Sticking her tongue into her sweet folds, Artemis squirmed around as waves of ecstasy washed over her again and again. "Thalia, please, take me noooowwwww….." Thalia smirked and moved up allowing her to rest the tip of her manhood in her folds.

"Do still want me to do this," Thalia asked. Artemis nodded and Thalia slowly slid forward until she felt something stop her. Leaning in close to Artemis she pushed past the barrier and immediately Thalia's lips were on hers as she tried to scream in pain. Slowly the pain ebbed away and eventually burned away leaving a small sense of pleasure. Moving her hips gently to get her accustomed to her length. Soon Artemis was begging for more so Thalia rolled over to allow Artemis to be on to top so she could control how much she got. Artemis bounced up and down on Thalia causing her to groan as Artemis squeezed her tighter and tighter.

"Milady, I'm goin' to… ugh… cum…ooohhh," Thalia moaned as Artemis bucked up and down on her immense rod. Pushing Artemis up so she wouldn't come in her, Artemis pushed down harder and slammed her hips into Thalia's. Thalia couldn't hold back anymore and came right up in her mistress' pussy. Thalia sat up, her cock still in Artemis and held her. Artemis came crashing back down to earth all too quickly. She suddenly felt light headed and woozy. As she was about to keel over, Thalia caught her and held her close. Laying down on the bed, Thalia gently laid her mistress on her chest. "Milady, I love you."

"As do I Thalia, as do I," Artemis moaned from her chest, her eyes closing. Kissing her sweaty forehead Thalia laid back to ponder what had occurred in the last few hours.

She couldn't believe that she had been allow to take her virginity, or that Artemis would eventually become so willing. Not only that, but was willing to become her lover, partner, companion. It was all a whirl to her, but she was happy, and so was Artemis.

Sometime later Artemis opened her eyes and asked sheepishly, "Tomorrow night?"

Thalia beamed and kissed her lover, "of course Arty, of course."

* * *

**A/N: Well that went really well. Gotta thank my girlfriend for a lot of help with the Artemis parts (though previous experience didn't hurt either). Took me a couple weeks to get this out, but I think It was well worth it considering I've never seen this pairing in this fashion before. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think this is an original idea.**

**Like it? Hate it? Leave a review? Want some more of this or nah? Mailbox is never closed.**

**-FBM PyroTech**


End file.
